


Shine On (Shine On Young Love)

by EzReality



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Runaway AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzReality/pseuds/EzReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa doesn't have the best life growing up, but when she meets Clarke Griffin during her freshman year of high school, everything starts changing for the better. Then, just after graduation, the two very much in love young girls, run away to start a new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine On (Shine On Young Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I've been playing around with for a little while after falling in love with the song Shine On by Amity Affliction. The song AND the video inspired me to write this and I'd certainly recommend giving it a listen. (Though it is by Amity Affliction so if you're not into that style of music, maybe just take my word on it being a great song. :P )
> 
> Very much like one of my other stories (Parent-Teacher Night) this will remain as a one shot for starters. Though I do already have multiple ideas for how I could continue, and make this into a multi chapter story. (If I do end up doing so, this chapter will pretty much be the prologue.)
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you get to reading. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> TW - Brief mentions of abuse and death.

**Present**

 

The warm desert breeze washes over Lexa as she lifts up the hood of the car she stole from her Aunt. Fumes rush her face and she takes a step back, coughing a few times before staring back down at the motor and having absolutely no idea what’s wrong with it, or how to fix it.

She twists a bolt, pulls at a random lever she sees and then lets out a sigh at the realisation that she’s screwed. 

 _They’re_  screwed.

She takes a step back, reaches up, then pulls the bonnet down and closes it before brushing her hands together and running them through her hair. She looks to the sky while clenching her fists, willing herself to come up with some kind of plan to get them out of the situation that she can't help but blame herself for getting them into.

She turns to the blonde leaning against the side of the car, looking beautiful with the afternoon sun shining down on her golden locks, giving her an almost ethereal appearance.

Lexa hates feeling like she may have let the blonde down, but at the same time, seeing the soft smile on Clarke’s face helps her remember why they are where they are, it helps her remember how important this is to her. How important  _Clarke_ is to her.

“So that’s it?” Clarke asks, still with that soft and beautiful smile on her face, despite the troubling situation that they’ve both landed in.

Lexa walks past her slightly and leans against the car beside her. She frowns slightly and turns to the blonde. “Yeah,” she sighs, “I guess that’s it.” Defeat is evident in her voice.

Clarke reaches for her hand and gives it a soft, reassuring squeeze, waiting for Lexa’s eyes to meet hers. She offers the most comforting smile she can, though they both know why the smile doesn’t reach her eyes. “We have to go back sooner or later.”

Lexa looks away and Clarke’s eyes drop to the ground in front of her, both wishing that they could think of something to say.

 

* * *

 

 

**Past (4 Years Ago)**

 

Lexa’s first day of freshman year is the best day that she can remember in her fourteen years.

She can’t remember the last time she smiled so much. The school day was over, and after being so nervous about her first day in high school, she couldn’t believe how amazing it was.

For the first time in her life, Lexa made a friend. A beautiful, intelligent, funny, blonde friend.

All throughout middle school, people tended to avoid Lexa. She couldn’t really blame them seeing as most of the time she was wearing old ratty clothes and often had visible bruising, but there was nothing more that the young brunette craved than some form of companionship. Some form of affection. Some form of acceptance.

Hence why she can’t get the wide grin off her face as she rides her bike down the road away from the school. She’s weaving side to side happily when she hears the girl behind her laughing and calling out to her.

“Lexa! Slow down.” The girl’s voice calls from behind her.

Said girl starts laughing again when Lexa turns her bike to circle around the blonde, sending her a beaming smile and earning one in return.

“I’m not really going that fast Clarke.” Lexa teases, earning a playful pout from the blonde.

“Well maybe not fast by your standards.” Clarke huffs.

The two girls shared their home room together as well as most of their classes. Lexa, being the shy and introverted person that she is, was hesitant to try and make friends at the start of the day, but to her surprise, a pretty blonde girl came over to her, sat down and asked if they could be friends.

At first Lexa just looked at the girl, trying to understand why on earth someone wanted to be her friend, but at the blonde’s expectant look and soft smile, she found herself nodding slowly as a shy smile came onto her own face.

They spent the entire day together, seeing as it was the first day of high school, there wasn’t very much work to be done, so they got to spend a lot of time talking and getting to know each other. Even in such a short amount of time, Lexa couldn’t help being enthralled by the cheerful friendly nature of the blonde girl, and after growing up so isolated and lonely, she found herself quickly warming up to the idea of being friends with the pretty blonde girl known as Clarke Griffin.

Not wanting the day to end so soon, after school finished, Lexa asked Clarke if she wanted to ride home together. Coincidentally, they only lived a few blocks away from each other, so the blonde jumped at the idea to spend some more time with her new friend, and before they knew it, they were racing down the roads on their bikes, laughing and talking like two friends that had known each other their entire lives.

They continue talking and laughing as they ride, sometimes pausing in conversation to race each other down the block, and sometimes taking it slower and just enjoying each other’s company.

When they round the corner onto Lexa’s block though, her mood changes instantly and hands grip her handle bars tightly to the point that her knuckles start going white.

Clarke notices and gives Lexa a confused look, but realises that the brunette is staring down the road at an intimidating looking woman getting out of an expensive car. As they ride closer, her suspicions are proven correct when Lexa stops at the drive way that the expensive car is parked in. Clarke stops her bike beside Lexa and upon noticing the two girls, the woman scowls and walks toward them, slamming her car door behind her.

“Lexa, you should have been home ten minutes ago, you have chores.” The woman growls out, leaving Clarke feeling smaller and Lexa reverting back to her shy and introverted self. “Well don’t just stand there, come on.” The woman says and grabs Lexa’s arm. By the brunette’s flinch, Clarke assumes that the grip isn’t light.

As Lexa is being pulled along the driveway, somehow managing to wheel her bike beside her, she looks back to where the blonde is looking towards her with a frown. She knows she shouldn’t but can’t help herself when she sends a shy smile back over her shoulder and waves while calling out, “Bye Clarke.”

Her Aunt’s grip tightens on her arm and she knows better than to protest, but her insides skyrocket when she sees a smile on the blonde girls face as she calls out, “See you tomorrow Lexa!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Past (3 Years Ago)**

 

The breeze is cool and the sun is setting over the horizon. It’s truly a beautiful sight to behold as Lexa sits on the roof of her best friend’s house.

Though her eyes are glued on the horizon, she can feel Clarke’s concerned gaze boring into the side of her face. It’s as if the blonde doesn’t realises that there is a beautiful sunset taking place in the distance or something.

They’ve already been sitting there for ten minutes, and while Lexa has been enjoying the view and the company, Clarke hasn’t taken her eyes off of Lexa’s cheek. The brunette sighs and turns toward her best friend, eyes softening instantly when all she sees is genuine concern looking back at her.

A year ago, that would have been a completely foreign concept, but as time goes, with every passing day, Lexa is getting more and more used to what it’s like having a best friend named Clarke Griffin.

And she doesn’t know how she ever managed before meeting the beautiful blonde.

“Are you okay?” Clarke whispers out softly, raising her hand to delicately trace the bruise already forming on Lexa’s cheek.

“Yes.” Lexa answers simply, leaning into the blonde’s touch slightly while her eyes flutter closed.

Clarke frowns at her best friend. Ever since the very first day of their friendship, when she watched Lexa be pulled into her house by her Aunt, she knew that she didn’t like the woman. And now a year later, she hated her with a passion.

In the beginning of their friendship, Lexa was so guarded and shy. She was always kind, and always put in the effort to try and be a good friend, but Clarke always felt like there was something stopping Lexa from truly being herself around her.

Then one day during their summer break, Lexa showed up at her house with a slight limp and a pale face. Clarke let her in instantly, asking what was wrong and if she was okay. She was half way to calling her mom and asking her to come home from work and take a look at Lexa when the brunette stopped her.

It was that day that Lexa truly became herself around Clarke. She told Clarke everything about her life. About how her parents passed way before she was old enough to remember them. About how Lexa’s only family was her Aunt Nia who grudgingly took her in and raised her. And about how her Aunt manipulates and isolates her from the world, telling her that love is weakness, and that she is better off being alone.

Clarke was in tears by the end of their conversation, and though it was Lexa who originally went to Clarke in search in comfort, she ended up being the one to comfort Clarke. Reassuring her that she was okay, and that she could handle her Aunt. Reassuring her that she would be okay and that the blonde didn’t need to worry about her.

That was the day that Clarke and Lexa became best friends. It was also the day that marked the beginning of Lexa seeking refuge in Clarke’s presence whenever life at home became too much to handle and she needed a break.

“I wish you didn’t have to live with that vile woman.” Clarke growls out while maintaining the soft contact between her hand and Lexa’s cheek, knowing that it comforted the brunette.

Lexa just chuckles softly.

Not in annoyance. Not in dismay. Not in acceptance.

She simply chuckles because it is the only thing she can think of when it comes to expressing her emotions at the  _caring_ tone evident in her best friend's voice. Clarke  _cares_ about her, and that fact alone makes Lexa so happy, so over the moon, that she just doesn’t know how to process the emotion.

So she just chuckles softly.

After a moment Lexa opens her eyes and smiles softly to the blonde.

“She’s the only family I have. I don’t have much of a choice.” She says simply.

“Well it sucks.” Clarke replies instantly causing Lexa to roll her eyes playfully.

“I know.”

Lexa smiles at Clarke again, and the blonde can’t understand how Lexa is so strong. She can’t understand how her best friend copes with everything that life throws at her, and still stay such an amazing person.

She also can’t understand why every time that Lexa gives Clarke that soft smile, it makes her insides start flipping around like crazy. That genuine, warm smile that Lexa only sends Clarke’s way makes her heart feel warm in her chest, and even though she is annoyed at the moment, annoyed at Lexa’s aunt, annoyed at Lexa’s life, she can’t be annoyed at Lexa, and when Lexa smiles at her like that, she can’t help but smile back.

They hold each other’s expression for a few moments, before Lexa turns her eyes back to watch the sun slowly descend passed the horizon once more.

Clarke lets out a soft sigh and leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder, curling into her best friend’s side and linking their hands together, giving a comforting squeeze while Lexa’s own arm wraps around Clarke, pulling her closer.

Though neither of them know it yet, that is the first day that both of their feelings for each other begin developing past the realms of friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

**Past (2 Years Ago)**

 

Lexa curls further into her blankets, pulling them snugly around herself. The nights are getting colder and her Aunt has gone away on a business trip for the weekend, meaning that she isn’t allowed to turn the heaters on. The last time she did while she was home alone, it showed on the electricity bill and she got into quite a bit of trouble.

Accepting the fact that it will be a long and cold night, she pulls her blankets under her chin, squeezing them tighter around herself. Even being as cold as she is now, she can’t bring herself to care too much. Seeing as her Aunt will be away for two more days, it means that she gets to spend the entire weekend with her girlfriend.

It’s not like she doesn’t get to see Clarke even when her aunt is around, but on the rare occasion that Lexa feels comfortable enough to invite Clarke into her home, they keep things purely platonic. She doesn’t want her aunt knowing that she’s into girls instead of boys, and she certainly doesn’t want her to know that Clarke is so much more to her than someone who she does homework with sometimes.

She doesn’t really care what her aunt might do to her, but she isn’t willing to risk any backlash that Clarke might face because of it.

That being the case, now that her aunt won’t be home for a few days, and both of Clarke’s parents will be busy working most of the weekend, Clarke agreed to spend the weekend at Lexa’s house.

And they were both looking forward to it more than they would admit.

Their relationship was rather new territory. Though they’ve been friends for two years now, best friends for a year and a half, they’ve only been girlfriends for a few months.

Both of them had feelings past friendship for longer than that, but neither of them really knew how to act on their feelings, or if the feelings were mutual.

Eventually, Lexa couldn’t take it anymore.

Having Clarke not know how she felt about her, about how much she liked, cared about and adored the blonde, became too much for Lexa to ignore. So one day out of the blue, she sat down with Clarke and confessed her feelings.

She was nervous that Clarke might not feel the same way, but she was also confident enough in their friendship that even if her feelings weren’t reciprocated, that they’d stay the best of friends.

As it turns out, she didn’t have to worry about anything, because after confessing her feelings for Clarke, Clarke was jumping on her, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck and telling her how she felt the same way.

Three months later, they are still falling for one another even harder, every passing day.

Lexa is shaken from her thoughts when she hears a tapping at her window. Warily she gets up, pulling the blankets with her, wrapping herself in a cocoon of fabric in an attempt to keep the heat closer to her body.

Upon reaching her window, she pulls back the blind and is surprised to see the smiling face of her beautiful girlfriend on the other side.

Quickly, she opens the window and almost shies away at the colder temperatures coming from outside the house.

“Clarke? What are you doing, it’s nearly midnight.” Lexa scolds, and adds in a concerned voice. “It’s freezing, what are you doing out?”

“I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you, so I snuck out... Surprise!” The blonde answers playfully, though she can’t stop her teeth from chattering in the cold. “Move out of the way.” Clarke tells her as she begins climbing through the open window.

“I’m home alone Clarke, you could have just come through the front door.” Lexa laughs while helping the blonde through the window before closing it and turning to face her girlfriend.

“Well that wouldn’t have been as adventurous now would it?” Clarke says back with a teasing grin on her face, stepping closer to Lexa and laughing when the brunette rolls her eyes.

“Come here.” Lexa huffs playfully, welcoming Clarke into her cocoon of warmth and gently pressing their lips together.

She feels Clarke smile against her lips and it warms her heart knowing that she came over in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold, just to see her sooner.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Lexa whisper softly, after their lips separate.

“Me too.” Clarke replies contently, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s.

It’s not long before they are cuddled closely together in Lexa’s bed, hiding under the blankets and staring into each other’s eyes.

They’ve only been officially together for a few months, but they both feel as if their souls have been connected since the beginning of time. As if they only truly became whole after meeting each other back on their first day of freshman year at high school.

Clarke pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down softly, a trait that over time, Lexa has learnt means that Clarke is nervous about something.

She brings her hand up and softly brushes a stray blonde curl from Clarke’s face, tucking it securely behind her ear before letting her hand cup the blonde’s cheek gently.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks tenderly, genuinely curious as to what’s on her girlfriends mind, but not wanting to pressure her into talking about it if she’s not ready to.

“You.” Clarke answers after a few moments hesitation, still worrying her bottom lip gently between her teeth.

“What about me?” Lexa asks while gently stroking her girlfriend’s cheek with her thumb.

Clarke doesn’t respond for quite some time. Lexa just wait patiently, stroking her cheek with a tender caress, letting the blonde know that she’s there and that there is no rush to open up until she’s ready.

After a few more minutes, Clarke takes a deep breath and closes her eyes tightly.

Lexa knows that this is what Clarke usually does to psych herself up for something, and she can just imagine the pep talk that Clarke is giving herself inside her head. She can’t help the fond smile that crosses her face at how adorable her girlfriend is.

Suddenly Clarke’s eyes snap open and her bright blue orbs are staring straight into Lexa’s forest green, so intensely that it makes Lexa swallow the lump that randomly just appeared in her throat.

“I know that we’ve only know each other for a bit over two years.” She begins slowly, but confidently. “But I feel like I’ve known you for my whole life.”

Lexa feels warmth spread through her body as a slight blush rises on her face.

“And I know that we’ve only been dating for a few months, but I can’t help but feel like there is some connection between us on a deeper level.” She continues, and Lexa is speechless.

The way Clarke is describing her feelings is pretty much exactly how Lexa feels, and even though she knows Clarke likes her too, she can’t help feeling insecure sometimes, so it’s extremely comforting to know that the blonde feels the same way.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Clarke pauses again and takes a steadying breath, sh brushes her tongue across her drying lips and then swallows her nerves before pressing on. “I- I think that I’m falling in love you.”

The final part came out as barely a whisper, and in that moment, Lexa realises that she’s not the only one that has insecurities. One look at the nervousness on her girlfriends face is enough to tell her how genuine Clarke is with her words, and Lexa realises that with the warmth spreading through her body, and the wide smile splitting across her face, this is the newest best moment of her life.

Tenderly she raises her free hand to cup Clarke’s other cheek and the blondes eyes flutter closes again. Lexa meets her half way and they share a soft, slow, tender kiss that says more than a thousand words. Their lips move together in perfect synchronisation, conveying how much they care about each other, and how happy they each make the other.

Lexa pulls back to regain her breath, and when she opens her eyes, it's only to be left breathless once again at the content, loving smile looking back at her.

Lexa thinks it is probably the most beautiful thing she will ever see.

“I’m falling in love with you too Clarke.” She whispers.

 

* * *

 

 

**Past (1 Year Ago)**

 

Mid way through junior year, something really bad happens. Lexa is usually the one to go to Clarke when something happens in her own life, but this time the roles are reversed. Lexa finds herself back on Clarke’s roof, like so many other nights in the previous three years, although this time it’s Lexa comforting Clarke.

She holds the blonde in her arms as they watch the sun set in silence, neither speaking, just enjoying the comfort of the embrace. Every few minutes Lexa wipes the tears from Clarke’s cheeks and squeezes her just a little bit tighter. Just to let her know that she is there.

Hours pass like this, neither of them making any moves to head inside, even with the night air getting colder. Lexa knows that she would stay sitting there all night if it’s what Clarke needed from her.

She doesn’t know what the time is, but considering the temperature and the darkness, she can assume that it’s pretty late. It’s the sixth night in a row that she’s found herself holding the blonde silently, well into the night, and she knows that her aunt will probably yell at her when she goes home, but she really just doesn’t care. Not when Clarke needs her.

“I still can’t believe he’s really gone…” Clarke whispers, and it’s the first time that she’s spoken since it happened.

Lexa can feel her heart breaking because of how hollow Clarke’s voice sounds, and she wishes she knew how to fix things.

“I… I wish there was something that I could do, or say, to make everything okay. But there really isn’t anything. All I say is that I love you, and that I’m here if you need anything, anything at all.” She says softly, squeezing her arm comfortingly around her girlfriend.

Clarke turns to her, looking directly into her eyes. Lexa is always so fascinated by how blue Clarke’s eyes are, how beautiful, and while they still are in this moment, there are also the traces of red evident from long nights of crying over the loss of her father.

Something inside the girl breaks and in seconds her arms are thrown tightly around Lexa’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer, thankful to have the brunette as her anchor, to keep her grounded during such a difficult time.

Clarke buries her face in Lexa’s neck and finally lets it all go. All of the emotion that she’s been holding in for the past week, every tear that she has suppressed, every vulnerability that she’s kept hidden, all of it comes pouring out.

It’s a few minutes later when her sobs become less frequent and her breathing evens out a bit. Lexa doesn’t mind, she just holds Clarke in her arms, offering what comfort she can give and wishing there was more she could do.

“Thank you for being here.” Comes Clarke’s whisper, barely audible to either of them.

“There’s nowhere else I’d be while you need me Clarke.” She whispers and presses a soft kiss to the side of Clarke’s head.

They’re quiet for a few more minutes and again it’s Clarke who breaks the silence.

“It’s only been a week and my mom is driving me crazy.” Clarke says and sighs into the brunette’s neck. “I know that she cares about me, but she’s barely let me out of her sight and I can’t handle it. I feel like she’s suffocating me.”

“She’s just worried about you. After losing her husband, I don’t think she could handle anything happening to you too.” She says softly.

“I know…” Clarke sighs again before continuing. “She's trying to just pretend like nothing happened though, yesterday she asked me about college applications. She went into full lecture mode about all of the best places to go to med school, as if we didn’t agree last month that I want to major in art.”

Lexa doesn’t really know what to say. She knows that it’s a pretty touchy subject for Clarke, wanting to major in art when her mom wants her to go to med school and become a doctor. In the end it was Clarke’s dad that convinced her mom to lay off and let her follow her passion, but it seems like that is no longer the case, and Lexa doesn’t understand why Abby would suddenly go back on her decision like that.

“Do you ever think about leaving?” Clarke asks suddenly, catching Lexa off guard.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you ever want to just pack a bag and run away? Leave everything behind and just live the life that you want to live?” Clarke elaborates, and now she’s looking intensely at Lexa, patiently waiting for an answer.

Lexa considers her thoughts for a few moments before responding. “Sometimes I wish I could just leave. Escape my aunt and be free from her control. But where would I go? What would I do?” She wonders aloud. “Besides, I don’t think I’d be able to leave you behind.”

“I would go with you.” Clarke says immediately, and Lexa can hear how genuine she is in her voice, see how serious she is in her eyes.

“Maybe one day.” Lexa offers, not really sure if she could actually leave her life behind. Not that there was much to leave, but if Clarke went with her, she would do it. She just wouldn’t want Clarke to have to leave her life behind as well.

“One day.” Clarke repeats, almost as if it’s a promise, and it leaves Lexa wondering if that’s exactly what it is.

They’re quiet for another few minutes before Clarke removes her face from Lexa’s neck, removing from around the brunette her and sitting back. She reaches into the front pocked of her hoody and pulls out a small object that Lexa can’t see yet. She squeezes it softly in her hands before reaching for Lexa’s wrist and pulling it closer.

When Lexa finally sees what it is, she locks eyes with the blonde, sure that her expression shows the confusion that she feels.

“Clarke… I can’t take this from you…” She insists softly.

“You’re not. I’m giving it to you.” Clarke says confidently, securing the watch around the brunette’s wrist.

“But it’s your dad’s watch… You should be the one to keep it.”

“I can’t wear it... It feels so heavy on my wrist. It’s like a constant reminder of what I’ve lost.” Clarke says sadly and then for the first time in what feels like forever, but in reality was only a week, Lexa sees a soft, genuine smile come across Clarke’s face. “But I want you to wear it. You’re the strongest person I know, and if anyone can carry the weight of his memory in my eyes, it is the other person in my life who I love as much as I loved him.”

Lexa is speechless for a while, simply looking into Clarke’s eyes as Clarke looks back at her.

“Are you sure?” She asks softly, honoured that her girlfriend trusts her so much to ask this of her, but nervous that Clarke might be making a decision that she could come to regret.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.” Clarke answers confidently. “Life sucks at the moment, but as long as you’re here with me, I know that it will be okay.”

“I will always be with you Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Past (3 Months Ago)**

 

It’s not that Lexa didn’t like school while it lasted.

She actually rather enjoyed it. Getting to see Clarke for most of the day five days a week, what was there not to like?

That being said though, she was extremely happy to graduate. She feels like she can finally start her own life now. Having graduated and recently turned eighteen, she feels like freedom is finally within her grasp, and she can’t wait to seize it.

The last few months of senior year weren’t the best, for either Clarke or Lexa. Clarke had to deal with the loss of her father and the overbearing, obsessive person that her mother turned into because of that. Her plans to go to art school were pretty much nonexistent anymore, and the only option for her to go to college, was for her to go to one of the med schools that her mother selected out for her. All of which were out of the state.

Lexa on the other hand, had to deal with her aunt being her aunt. The woman was as vindictive and manipulative as ever, and when a month before graduation she found out about Lexa’s relationship with Clarke, she didn’t take it well. She forbid Lexa from seeing Clarke anymore, repeating to her that love is weakness and that she shouldn’t let anyone get close to her heart.

After four years of there being a special place in Lexa’s heart for the blonde though, there was nothing her aunt could say to change that. So with gritted teach, she took the lectures and listened to the constant rants about how nothing good would come from having Clarke play any part in her life.

It was two weeks prior to graduation, when Clarke and her mother got into a particularly nasty argument that led to their plan for post-graduation. Lexa knew that she wanted to get away from her aunt as soon as she turned eighteen and graduated, but she didn’t have anywhere to go, and she knew that she couldn’t leave Clarke behind. Clarke couldn’t cope with her mother’s pressure much longer and though she loved her mom, she had to get away from the changed woman.

It was Lexa’s idea originally, and she was nervous that Clarke might not agree, but she put it out there anyway. She suggested that they leave. After graduation, simply pack a bag of clothes each and leave. No looking back, no regrets, simply leave with each other, and start a new life somewhere.

Clarke said yes instantly.

Lexa zips up her bag after going through it one final time, making sure she had the clothes and other smaller items that she wanted to take with her. There weren’t a lot of personal items, she never really got attached too much growing up, and the most precious possession she owned was always strapped securely to her wrist anyway, so she didn’t have to worry about leaving that behind.

She checks the time, softly tracing the watch with her fingers as she smiles to herself, before standing from her bed and reaching under her mattress. She pulls out all of the money that she’s saved since she was little, making sure it’s all there before tucking it into her wallet and putting it safely in her pocket. She then makes her was to the desk, picking up a black sharpie and flipping open a random exercise book.

On the first blank page she finds, the writes three words in large, neat handwriting. Looking down at it she grins to herself.

**_Hey, I’m Gone._ **

Happy enough that everything is ready, she goes back to sit on the edge of her bed, nervously waiting. She shouldn’t be nervous, because she knows that Clarke will be there soon, but she can’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach. What happens if Clarke changes her mind? What if she decides that running away and starting a new life with her isn’t what the blonde wants anymore.

She hears a soft tapping on the window behind her and instantly feels guilty for doubting her girlfriend. Quickly she jumps up from her bed, and as quietly as possible, because her aunt is somewhere in the house, opens the window.

“You’re here.” Lexa states the obvious causing Clarke to laugh softly.

“Of course I’m here.” The blonde replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. She then leans forward, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, feeling the brunette smile against her.

She climbs through the window and stands right in front of Lexa, who has just picked up her bag, and is now holding it over her shoulder.

“Are you ready?” She Clarke asks, brushing a few star locks of brown hair behind her girlfriend’s ear.

“Almost.” Lexa smiles, handing her bag over and stepping back slightly. “Take this and meet me at the front door.”

Before Clarke can question her, Lexa has turned and is quietly sneaking out of her own bedroom.

Lexa sneaks through the house, hopeful not to alert her aunt as to what she’s up to. When she gets closer to the living area, she can hear the television playing and assumes that her aunt is sitting on the couch. Her theory is proven correct when she peaks around the corner, and she grins to herself when a she spots what she’s after.

She takes a few silent steps into the room, her aunt is still oblivious to her presence, and plucks the set of car keys from the dish on a small table against the wall. Then. just as quietly, she sneaks back out of the room and makes her way to the front door with a wide grin on her face.

When she opens the door and slips out, Clarke is waiting for her with a curious look on her face. The curiously look quickly turns to understanding and then amusement when Lexa tosses the keys to her.

Lexa takes both her own and Clarke’s bags from the blonde and jumps off the front porch, heading towards the driveway. The roof is down on her aunts black Mustang so she drops the bags in the back while Clarke gets into the driver’s seat.

Not wanting to make too much noise so close to the house, she leans against the back of the car, putting all of her strength into getting the car rolling. Clarke looks back over her shoulder, flashing Lexa a flirty smile and neither of them can help the quiet laugh that escapes their lips.

The car starts rolling slowly, and a few moments later it is making its way down the driveway. When it gets to the road, Lexa gives one final push, putting all of her strength into it before running around the side of the car while Clarke turns it onto the road.

The car roars to life when Clarke starts the engine, just as Lexa jumps over the door into the passenger seat. They turn to each other, locking eyes and share a smile. A smile filled with love, hope and promise. Keeping their eyes locked, Clarke presses her foot down, speeding the car away from their past, and towards their future.

 

* * *

 

 

**Past (1 Month Ago)**

 

Growing up the way she did, Lexa never thought she’d be this happy. Be this content.

The two months that she’s been on the road with Clarke have been better than she could have ever imagined. They didn’t really have much of a plan past escaping their lives, and ended up just exploring the world around them.

They travelled from state to state, seeing the sights and enjoying each other’s company. They were conscious of the money they were spending, but it wasn’t really that big of an issue for them at the moment.

Lexa has what she had saved from childhood, Clarke has what her dad had left for her in his will, and together they had enough money to spend a few months travelling before finding somewhere to settle down together.

Lexa has no idea where they are. She stopped caring where they ended up each day, she was simply content to be with Clarke. All she knows is that they stopped for the night at some average roadside motel and now she’s sitting on the bed with her beautiful girlfriend sitting behind her.

She can feel Clarke’s arms around her as her hands glide softly over her stomach. She can feel Clarke’s warm breath heating her neck and she can feel Clarke’s soft lips sucking gently on her ear lobe.

Sighing contently, she leans back into the blonde, smiling to herself when the arms around her go tighter, and the soft kisses on her neck turn into gentle nips.

“Clarke…” Lexa breathes out in a low voice, resulting in a victories grin on the blonde’s face.

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?” She asks while turning her head slightly, hoping to meet the blonde’s lips with her own. Before she can though, Clarke pulls away with a teasing smile, and moves to stand in front of her.

Before Lexa can question her again, she wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck, pulling her closer and standing herself between the brunettes parted legs. With desire evident in her expression, she pulls Lexa into her and joins their lips in a passionate kiss. She smiles into the kiss when she feels Lexa’s hands come up and wrap around her waist.

She pulls back slightly, tilting her head the other way to change the angle of the kiss, and in doing so flicks the brunette’s nose with her own. Before she can let out the giggle she feels bubbling up in her throat Lexa’s lips are hungry back on her own, and she can’t help the moan that escapes her.

Leaning back in their embrace, still feeling the Lexa’s hands on her lower back, she reaches for the hem of her shirt, slowly bringing it up over hear head, revealing the black lace bra hidden underneath.

Lexa wastes no time in pulling the blonde back to her, moaning at the feeling of Clarke’s soft skin. She leans back, pulling the blonde with her, letting out her own moan of pleasure when she feels Clarke straddling her thighs and softly grinding against her.

It doesn’t take long for Lexa’s shirt to come off either, or the rest of their clothes for that matter.

 

* * *

 

 

**Past (1 Hour Ago)**

 

The wind blowing in the middle of the desert wasn’t too bad in Lexa’s opinion. It was a bit warm, and with the body leaning against her she was warming up quite quickly, but she didn’t mind.

Clarke wanted to get a good view of the landscape so that she could capture the moment in her sketchbook. The sketchbook that Lexa loved to look through at every spare chance she had. The sketchbook which was practically their photo album from the past three months.

It was better than a photo album though. Because instead of simple photos taken on a smart phone or digital camera, they were beautifully sketched memories, drawn out by the girl that she is in love with.

“Done.” Clarke says happily.

“Beautiful.” Lexa whispers, not bothering to hide the fact that she staring straight at Clarke instead of the now complete sketch of their surroundings.

Clarke melts on the inside at the look of complete awe and adoration on Lexa’s face.

“Come on.” She says, pulling he brunette up with her and then spinning her around and jumping onto her girlfriends back.

Lexa laughs and grips Clarke’s thighs as they wrap around her waist, carrying her back in the direction that the car is parked.

Clarke is content in clinging to the brunette, loving the feeling of their bodies being pressed so closely together as Lexa carries her along the dusty path. She squeaks in surprise though when they’re suddenly off the path and Lexa is climbing up a rock face with Clarke still on her back.

“Lex!” She gasps in shock. “What are you doing?”

“Hold on tight.” Comes Lexa’s response in between laughs.

Clarke buries her face in Lexa’s neck and laughs while Lexa continues to climb up the boulders carrying both of their weight. When they get to the top, she drops her hold on Clarke’s thighs and the blonde finds herself back on her own two feet.

She looks up and is about to question why they’re now standing on top of a boulder in the middle of the desert, but the sight that greets her leaves her speechless instead.

Right in front of her, with the sun in the background, Lexa is standing in all her beauty, looking back at her as if she is the only other person in the world. She can’t think of any words to say and even if she could, she doubts she’d be able to get them out with how breathless she suddenly finds herself feeling.

Lexa on the other hand is staring back at her, taking in all that is Clarke Griffin’s beauty. Golden blonde hair, highlighted by the sun, giving her an angelic appearance. Bright blue eyes that she could drown in if she got lost gazing for too long. Soft facial features and pale skin.

With no words to exchange, they both lean in at the same moment, Clarke’s hands gripping at Lexa’s shirt and Lexa’s left hand gently cupping Clarke’s cheek while her other hand rests on the blonde’s hip. Their lips meet in a battle of fiery passion and Clarke takes Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth, nipping at it gently before releasing it again and soothing over it with her tongue.

After mere seconds they both feel short on breath from the sheer intensity of the kiss. The meeting of their lips that said so much without either of them having to utter a word.

The stand there for a while, simply holding each other, foreheads resting against each other, eyes locked. Eventually though, it’s Lexa that breaks the silence.

“I love you so much Clarke.”

It’s not the first time she’s said those words, and she knows it won’t be the last, but every time she admits how deeply she cares for the blonde, she feels a rush of adrenaline take over her body.

She’s never been skydiving before, but she’s sure that her body would feel less energised while falling from the sky then it does in the moments after telling Clarke how much she cares.

“I love you too Lex.”

They both smile. Wide, happy, content smiles that only the other gets to see. The smile shared between two girls deeply in love with one another.

“Be mine forever.” Lexa whispers, softly kissing the blondes lips. “And I’ll forever be yours.”

“Always.” Clarke breathes in response, barely audible as their lips crash together once again.

When they finally make their way back to where the car is waiting for them, Lexa opens the door for Clarke, grinning as the blonde beams at her. She then makes her way back around to the driver’s seat and gets in herself.

“So where do you feel like going now?” She asks, giving the blonde free reign in their destination, because as long as they’re together, she doesn’t care where they’re headed.

“I don’t mind.” Clarke answers honestly, feeling the exact same way as her girlfriend. “Let’s just see where the road takes us.”

Lexa smiles, happy enough with the plan and twists the key in the ignition. The car rumbles to life for a few moments before bottoming out.

There is a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach and she is filled with panic. She turns the key in the ignition again, ending with the same result.

“No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening.” She mutters in a desperate voice, flicking the lever to open the bonnet and climbing back out of the car.

 

* * *

 

 

**Present**

 

“So that’s it?” Clarke asks, having gotten out of the car not long after Lexa, still with that soft and beautiful smile on her face as she leans against the side of the car.

Lexa walks past her slightly and leans against the car beside her. She frowns slightly and turns to the blonde. “Yeah,” she sighs, “I guess that’s it.” Defeat is evident in her voice.

Clarke reaches for her hand and gives it a soft, reassuring squeeze, waiting for Lexa’s eyes to meet hers. She offers the most comforting smile she can, though they both know why the smile doesn’t reach her eyes. “We have to go back sooner or later.”

Lexa looks away and Clarke’s eyes drop to the ground in front of her, both wishing that they could think of something to say.

The past three months with Clarke have been the best of her life. For the first time in eighteen years Lexa really felt like she’s being living her life, and she’s not ready to give that up just because the car she stole from her aunt decided to break down on them in the middle of nowhere.

So instead of giving up, she takes a deep breath and reaches for her bag in the back of the car. She pulls the keys out of the ignition, steps towards the side of the road, and throws them as far as she can. Feeling somewhat relieved to finally be rid of the last reminder of her aunt.

Turning back to Clarke she sees the blond with a confuse look on her face.

“No we don’t.” Lexa says simply and reaches for the blonde's hand.

Clarke’s confused look turns into a bright smile the second she realises that Lexa isn’t giving up, and she reaches for her own bag before weaving her fingers together with the brunettes.

They share a loving smile before turning and walking, hand in hand, down the dusty road, in what they can only hope is the direction that will lead them to the nearest type of civilisation.

With the final tie to their pasts cut, they are truly on their way to building a new future, and spending the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add a few ideas as a bit of a teaser for what could be to come if I continue this further.
> 
> \- Clarke and Lexa hitchhike a ride with a sassy brunette headed to Polis university to start college with all of her friends.  
> \- A surprise visitor opens Lexa's life up to a whole new world of possibilities. (Which may or may not involve a long lost little brother...)  
> \- Clexa end up both going to college and making lots of interesting friends.  
> \- Eventual encounters with people from both Clarke's and Lexa's past.  
> \- Oh and they're obviously completely in love and live happily ever after.
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr if you want! - ezreality7.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them here or on Tumblr!


End file.
